gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Hero 2
Nintendo Hero 2 (Eiyuu Nintendo II/''Nintendo Saviours II ''in Japan) is the successor to the first Nintendo Hero title. Like its predecessor, Nintendo Hero 2's gameplay mechanisms play similar to the Guitar Hero and DJ Hero franchises, but only uses a setlist full of songs from "Nintendocore" artists. NH2 is published by Nintendo and developed by Arc System Works, and is available for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and the GigaCom, the latter being a Europe-only release. This is the first title in the NH series to get a release outside of a Nintendo console. Gameplay Nintendo Hero 2 follows the same structure as its predecessor, utilizing "Nintendocore" songs whilst playing with either wired or wireless instruments: two guitars (one acts like a bass), drums, and a keyboard. Unlike the previous installment, NH2 does offer some new elements: there is now a "vocals" instrument, the keyboards have a programming function where the tracks can get "looped", and the setlist has a little more variety, ranging also into Sonic the Hedgehog music. NH2 includes all the seven game modes from the previous installment, plus five new ones, with one of them being some sort of upgraded Story Mode and another being reminiscent of the GH Studio from Guitar Hero 5.﻿ Setlist Main *Monomate - "Fail Hill Zone Act 1" *Genghis Tron - "Board Up the House" *Genghis Tron - "Endless Teeth" *Genghis Tron - "Things Don't Look Good" *HORSE the Band - "The Black Hole" *As the World Fades - "Canishoryuken" *100DeadRabbits - "Chaos Emerald" *Bubblegum Octopus - "God's Pink Laser" *Bubblegum Octopus - "Goodbye Light (God's Fake Laser)" *Bubblegum Octopus - "Loud Noise in my Room" *Motionless Battle - "Cube City" *Motionless Battle - "Phantasmagorian Collapse" *Oak's Parcel - "Final Battle" *Masato Nakamura - "Emerald Hill Zone" *Naofumi Hataya - "Palmtree Panic Zone" *Ogeretsu-kun - "Mega Man 2: Stage Select" *Insert Disc - "Disc Read Error" *I Am Error - "Forest of Fellatio" *Monomate - Big Fish, Small Pond" *Koji Kondo - "Super Mario Bros.: Overworld" *Soyo Oka - "Super Mario Bros. 2: Player Select" *Howard Drossin - "Sonic Spinball: Toxic Caves" *Tomoko Sasaki - "Ristar: Crazy Kings" *Porygon Seizure - "Porygon Seizure" *Naofumi Hataya/Keiko Utoku - "Cosmic Eternity ~ Believe in Yourself" *Quick! Hookshot the Skull Kid - "Gengar" *SDFDM - "Goriya Slayer" *Death Jelly - "I Thought you Said you Were Alive" *I Love your Mom's Cooking - "Ya Dun Goofed Up" *Rawesome - "IswimwithMermaids" *We Eat Pixels for Breakfast - "Scyther" *Take a Spin Down Rainbow Road - "The World Will Smile" *Mario Killed Pikachu - "Center of the Stars" *Capkonamco - "I H8 Nintendocore" *Powerglove - "Tetris" *Powerglove/Tony Kakko - "Gotta Catch Em All" *Shemales from Outtaspace of Death - "Mutterkuchenschlacht/Placenta Battle" *Daft Punk - "One More Time" *Daft Punk - "Around the World" *Sky Eats Airplane - "Giants in the Ocean" *Richard Jacques - "Gene Gadget Zone Act 1" *I Shot the Duck Hunt Dog - "Bad Romance" *I Shot the Duck Hunt Dog - "Brootal Bowser" *Rawesome - "Hyrule Has its Hero" *Red Gyarados - "When I Evolve, I'm Going to Kill you All" *Super Thrash Bros. - Within a Darkened Forest" *Zoanthrope - "64 Bits of Glory" *Dinotrax - "The Warm Caesura" *1-800-ZOMBIE - "Taco Party!" *Bubblegum Octopus - "Resting in the Valley Forever" *HORSE The Band - "Cutsman" *8-Bit B****slap - "Vital Signs" (GigaCom exclusive) *Are you Afraid of the Dog - "Heavy Rain" (GigaCom exclusive) *iii!!! - "Cosmo's Love Hopper" (GigaCom exclusive) *PANDAstar - "Relish" (GigaCom exclusive) *Howard Drossin - "Angel Island Zone Act 1" (GigaCom exclusive) *We Eat Pixels for Breakfast - "Wormhole to the Forever Forest" (GigaCom exclusive) *Red Gyarados - "I'm Cucco for Cocoa Puffs" (GigaCom exclusive) *100DeadRabbits - "Fear the Pink Mist" (GigaCom exclusive) *Spencer Nilsen - "Stardust Speedway (Present)" (GigaCom exclusive) *Ippo Yamada - "Magma Burning" (GigaCom exclusive) *Koji Kondo - "Yoshi's Island: Underground" (GigaCom exclusive) DLC *Nintendocore - "Wizards and Warriors" *GO! With Fourteen O - "Snake Designed" *Moshing Samurai - "Pandemia" *The Simpsonitas - "Armor for Killer Girl" *Arsonists Get All the Girls - "Shoeshine for Neptune" Other Information Rating: ESRB - Teen, PEGI: 12, CERO: B Platform: 1-4 Player Rhythm via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection (Wii U, 3DS) or GigaStream Wi-Fi (GigaCom) Trivia *The GigaCom version will have eleven additional tracks in the main setlist, but will have the same number of DLC songs as the Wii U and 3DS.﻿ Category:Wii U games Category:GigaCom Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Games